Kingdom Hearts: The Attack of Zatsune
by ardra.boy
Summary: Sora and his friends already defeated Master Xehanort about years ago, but the darkness back spreading all worlds, a girl named Zatsune Miku controlled the X-blade and the Nobodies to take over Kingdom Hearts, will Sora, Roxas, and Riku saved all worlds once again?


It was a wonderful day at Twilight Town, Sora, Roxas, and Riku, they all together eat some sea salt ice cream "man... it's been a long day we already defeated Xehanort" Sora said, "Yeah.., but that doesn't mean the world will be live in peace forever, someday..., darkness will be back" Roxas answered, "hmmp.., I'm getting bored here, let's back to Destiny Island" Riku said, then, they all go home.  
after they arrive, the three of them watching the beautiful sea, "Sora, Roxas, Riku" somebody called their name, it was Kairi and Namine "look..." Kairi showed a letter in a bottle signed with a head mouse sign "Huh.., is that from king Mickey?" Sora took it and open the letter, they all read the letter, it's about the Disney Castle is in danger, "What..., Disney Castle is in danger?" Sora looks surprised

"Guys, we better hurry to Disney Castle" Sora said, " Kairi, Namine, you wait here okay?" "Don't worry Sora, we'll be fine" Namine answered, and then Sora, Roxas, and Riku ride the Gummi ship, heading to Disney Castle.

After they arrive, they see so many Nobodies attacking the Castle, "hey, go away" Roxas shouted at the Nobodies, Sora and his friends are ready to their battle pose, Donald and Goofy are there too, to help Sora. after they defeat the Nobodies, they start talking "hey, what happened? why there is so many nobodies here?" Sora asked, "we don't know Sora but the King needs to meet you guys" Donald said, "Yeah.., come on" Goofy shows the way to the Cornerstone hall, they see king Mickey and a giant Black hole, "Sora, Roxas, Riku, glad you already here, look at that" Mickey shows the Black hole "uhh… what's that?" Riku asked "I don't know but the Nobodies are appear from there, you should check it" Mickey Said, "Don't worry, Your Majesty, you can count on us" Sora and his friends entered the black hole.

They appear at Station of Serenity, where Sora got his first Keyblade when he is still a kid, they look everywhere, and then, a dark realm appear, there was a girl inside there, with black hair and red eyes, look so evil…, she summon her weapon and who knows? It was the X-Blade, Sora and his friends summon their keyblade, because they know, if someone holding the X-Blade, he or she will take over Kingdom Hearts and start the Keyblade War, "Well, well… so you the keyblade wielders who defeated Xehanort, but now, I'm the one who holding the X-Blade, my name is Zatsune Miku…" Miku said.

"Why do you wielding the X-Blade, that thing suppose to be Vanished long time ago?" Sora asked, "Because my heart full of darkness…, that's why the X-Blade choose me" Miku said, "grrhhh…., I'll finish it NOW" Roxas shouted at Miku, he use the Oathkeeper to spin and throw it to Miku, Miku block it, from nowhere Roxas attack Miku from Behind, but it failed, she jumped and use the fire magic and shoot it as many as she wants, it was all explosion down there, but Sora, Roxas, and Riku flew to Miku, Sora and Miku is clashed with their keyblade, Riku use Dark Aura and Shoot it "Take this" Miku use Reflega move to shield herself and counter it to Sora and the others too, Sora landed safely start to attack Miku again, but Sora's Keyblade were thrown away, she about to kill Sora with one hit, but Roxas defend Sora with his two Keyblades, Riku picked Sora's keyblade throw it back to Sora "Sora, take it" Riku said, Roxas off his guard, Sora jump to take his keyblade, attack Miku from behind, it was worked, Miku got the hit, Miku fell on the ground, but she landed safely, Roxas start his ultimate attack, even Sora and Riku too, "ooohhhhhhttttt…" Roxas were floating raising his Oblivion, turn the dark sky into like an evening sky color " COME ON" Roxas spinning his Keyblades besides him, some light balls came out from the Keyblades and attacked Miku, "Riku, let's do it together" Sora and Riku shooted the Dark Cannon to Miku.

After that combo attck, she was gone, the Station of Serenity start to flipping back, they all about to fall Roxas and Riku hanging up there, but Sora were falling, he see a giant aura ball, it was Miku's magic power, Sora stood up and throw his keyblade to that giant aura ball, it cause a big explosion, the Station back to normal but Sora didn't landed safely, he was fell on the ground, "Sora…., Sora, are you okay?" Roxas asked " Yeah, I'm fine" Sora answered, " looks like, you guys has a great ability, but how about you THIS!?" the place become dark, and she summon many small laser blade surrounding Sora and his friends, the laser start attacking by Miku's Command, Sora and his friends try to block it, they fuse their keyblade to destroy all the laser, after that the place got back to normal, Roxas and Riku were lying on the ground with hurts, it Sora left who still standing to fight Miku even he feel tired too, "ugghhh…, we are not give up already" Riku said, "That's right" Roxas said they all stood up with Sora, "Hmph…, why do you boys were so Stubborn?, you will never defeat me" Miku said, "You better think again" Sora said, Sora, Roxas, and Riku start their Trinity limit move (usually with Donald and Goofy in the game), they have many move by using that Trinity limit, Drive combo, Ultima, and Break, all their move were succesfuly hit Miku, and their start their last move called Begin Combo, they all rise their keyblade and a light ball appear causing many light burst appear everywhere, "it's imposiblle? how you boys can defeat me?" Miku looks angry, "That's simple, because the light are besides us" Riku answered, "why.., why you choose light, darkness is our future, idiot?" Miku said, "SHUT UP, a person like you could be dangerous to wielding the X-Blade, that's why it must be vanish with the wielder too" Sora shouted.

Sora, Roxas, and Riku aim their keyblade to Miku and shoot the keyblade laser at her, Miku taken the damage, her X-Blade disappear faded by the darkness with Miku too, her body was swallowed by the darkness, and then she was disappear forever, "with the X-Blade gone the world will be fine" Sora said, a light appear in front of them, that light is sending them back to the Disney Castle, "Guys, what happened? Why took you so long in there?" Mickey asked, "It was the X-Blade, a girl named Zatsune Miku receive it" Sora tells Mickey, "WHHHAAAAAATTTT?" Donald and Goofy looks so surprise, "but don't worry we already defeat her, the worlds suppose to be just fine now" Roxas answered, "Whew…, Glad to hear it, Welp, you better get home now, your friends are waiting there" Mickey said, "You're right, thanks Your Majesty" Sora said "No Sora, thank you, you helped us fight those nobodies" Mickey said back, "Well, we better go home now guys, bye everyone" Sora and his friends goes back to Destiny Island, "Bye Sora, Roxas, Riku" Donald and Goofy said it together.

After they arrive at Destiny Island, they all see all of their friends waiting there, Kairi, Namine, Axel, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. Hayner, Pence, and Ollete were there too

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? Did you all wait for us?" Sora asked, "Of course Sora, we all worry about you, but thank goodness you're back" Kairi answered, "Oh.., Sorry" Sora said, "Hey stop it okay, we're gonna do it or not?" Axel asked, "Huh, do what?" Sora confuse, "we all going to the picnic this time, so you guys come too? Ventus asked to Sora, "Of course, I don't want to miss a lot of fun with all my friends" Sora said, they all agreed to go picnic that day, "Hey, how about we going to in front the haunted mansion at Twilight Town, we can discover that place too" Pence asked, and they all agree.


End file.
